User blog:Commander Ghost/Tatsumi VS Zack Fair
Tatsumi VS Zack Fair is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE Featuring Tatsumi from the Anime/Manga Akame Ga Kill! and Zack Fair From the Final Fantasy Franchise. Description Akame Ga Kill VS Final Fantasy! The Assassin of Night Raid faces of Against a 1st Class SOLDIER! Who will win and Who will die? Interlude (Cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) Ruby: People often dream of becoming something that is unattaiable but are determined to attain those dreams! Ghost: While others are determined too help those they hold dear or help others and these two Combatants are incredible examples of this. Ruby: Like Tatsumi! The Night Raid Assassin who wants to help his Villiage! Ghost: And Zack Fair the 1st Class SOLDIER who dreams of becoming a Hero. Ruby: You're probably confused by the fact that we're both hosting this episode so allow us to explain, Wiz and Boomstick both went away for a bit and won't be back for awhile so for now Commander Ghost and I will be hosting the show until they get back. Ghost: I'm Ghost and she's Ruby. Ruby: And it's out job to analyze their Armor, Weapons, and Skills to see he would win...A DEATH BATTLE!! Tatsumi (Cue Fallen Heroes - Akame Ga Kill! ) ''' Ruby: Born in an unknown Village Tatsumi was raised there and around his teens, he and his two childhood friends Sayo and Iseyau traveled to the Capital however after being attacked by bandits they were separated. '''Ghost: After killing a danger beast and arriving at the city, Tatsumi was soon conned out of all his money by a girl who claimed she had connections to the military. Ruby: Wow…talk about a bad first day. Ghost: Tell me about it…Tatsumi soon met a girl named Aria and was invited by her stay at her mansion where he learned about the corruption of the state of the empire and it’s corrupted prime minister as well as the assassination organization known as Night Raid. Ruby: And by some cruel coincidence the mansion was soon attacked by the group of assassins and Tatsumi faced off against the member Akame and much to his surprise she ignored him and killed one of Aria’s guards. Ghost: But…Tatsumi being the nice guy that he is got involved anyway and faced off with Akame in order to protect Aria and after surviving a hit from Akame was about to be killed by her only to be saved by the same girl who conned of his money..Leone… Ruby: Tatsumi soon discovered that Aria and her family were luring people to a store house and torturing them until they died and that his friends Sayo and Iseyau were also there as well…dang… Ghost: Tatsumi in response killed Aria and impressed by his lack of hesitation and skill, Leone had him recruited into Night Raid… (Cue Kinpaku - Akame Ga Kill!) Ghost: Tatsumi is a highly skilled combat having been trained by an Ex-Military official; Tatsumi is incredibly skilled in Swordsmanship and Hand-to-Hand combat being able to take on and defeat more skilled fighters and much larger opponents with ease. Ruby: After Joining Night Raid, Tatsumi was trained by Night Raid Members Sheele, Bulat and Akame and during his train with Bulat gained a Sixth Sense enabling him to be more aware of his surroundings. Ghost: Tatsumi’s main weapon of choice for a while was a normal short sword and has shown incredible skill with enough to take down an Earth Dragon Danger Beast by himself as well as hold his own against far superior opponents such as Akame, Zanku and Nyau on his own as well as defeat Captain Ogre by himself. (Cue Skyreach - Akame Ga Kill!) ''' Ruby: However during a mission with Bulat, Tatsumi inherited Bulat’s Teigu…the Demon Armor Incursio. '''Ghost: Teigu are mysterious and powerful relics created by the first emperor, they are extremely rare and only the strong and compatible users can wield them however it will reject them even if they are strong enough to wield it and their first impression of Teigu can affect the compatibility. Ruby: Fortunately for Tatsumi, he is able to wield Incursio. Ghost: In its dormant form, Incursio resembles that of a short sword with a small chain connected to the bottom of the hilt and its activated form… Ruby: Is an awesome suit of armor that increases the users Strength, Speed and Agility! It also has a near-indestructible and can only be pierced by other Teigu and users of Incursio can also wield an Auxiliary Armament called "Neuntote" which is spear like weapon capable of cutting through Danger Beast and Humans with ease. Ghost: And like most other Teigu, Incursio has a special ability called Trump Cards and Incrusio’s Trump Card enables it turn invisible for a certain period of time however it doesn’t hide the users presence and opponents with high enough sense can detect them. Ruby: However Incursio’s greatest ability is its ability to adapt and evolve, (Cue Yami o Kiru - Akame Ga Kill!) ''' '''Ghost: Incursio was created by using a Danger Beast known as the Tyrant and it was known for its ability to adapt and evolve to the different environments and just like the Tyrant, Incursio is able to Adapt and Evolve too the user and as the battle progresses can adapt to the opponent. Ruby: But wait there’s more! Ghost: After Tatsumi forced Incursio to evolve through his strong emotions, he caused a not only it to drastically change physically but it also increased the armors already insane Speed and Strength allowing Tatsumi to fight on par with the likes General Esdeath and Budo as well as allowing him to resist Ice and Lightning based attacks. Ruby: it even allowed him Tatsumi to resist Esdeath’s Trump Card: Mahapadma Ghost: Tatsumi is with a doubt a very dangerous fighter but he is not unstoppable due to forcing Incursio to evolve, it has caused Incursio to begin bonding with Tatsumi to a point where he would become the Tyrant Danger Beast’s new Dragon Body and because of this Tatsumi can only use Incursio for a total of 3-4 before the affects take over fully and if he uses them all up he will die… Ruby: But Tatsumi is without a doubt, a very dangerous opponent to face of against. Tatsumi: These guys are all the same. They take power granted by authority and exploit it for personal gain. I will eradicate…trash like you…from this world! Zack Fair (Cue Price of Fredom - Final FantasyVII: Crisis Core) ''' '''Ghost: Born in the Town of Gongaga, Zack Fair at a young age dreamed of joining SOLDIER and becoming a 1st Class and at the age of thirteen left Gongaga and joined the Shinra's military forces. Ruby: During his time there, Zack was trained by SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley, by the time of year 0000 Zack was already a SOLDIER 2nd Class. Ghost: Angeal’s Sense of honor and Words inspired Zack to emulate his Mentor. Ruby: But…Zack had an energetic personality and attention span earned him the nick name “Zack the Puppy” from his mentor. ---- Gillian: Are you Zack, the puppy? Zack: Excuse me? Gillian: My son wrote to me about you. Zero attention span, restless as a little puppy. Zack: Thanks, Angeal… ---- Ghost: During a mission to Wutai, Zack had discovered two soldiers that were not a part of the Wutai arm and was soon attacked by the summoned Fire-elemental Ifrit and was saved by famous SOLDIER 1st class member…Sephiroth. Ruby: Sephiroth revealed that the two soldiers not only looked identical a missing SOLDIER 1st class member by the name of Genesis Rhapsodos but instead clones, he also revealed that Zack’s mentor Angeal had disappeared and possibly joined Genesis. Ghost: However, Zack denied and they returned too base and Zack would go on numerous missions in an attempt to stop Genesis and bring Angeal back. (Cue Encounter - Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core) ''' Ruby: But he can’t do that without the right skills or weapons! '''Ghost: That’s right Ruby, Zack during his time as a SOLDIER 2nd Class and when he became a SOLDIER 1st class, Zack used a standard sword wielded by SOLDIER members and has shown incredible skills using it. Ruby: As a SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack also has enhanced Strength, Speed, Agility and Endurance. He can jump great distances and was able to hold his own against multiple opponents and even briefly held his own against a hologram of Sephiroth. Ghost: And like multiple characters in Final Fantasy VII, Zack has access to Materia which is crystallized Mako that gives the user magical abilities and because of how the Materia system is designed in Final Fantasy VII and Crisis Core, it’s up to the player to decide what Materia Zack get’s. Ruby: However thanks to his best friend Cloud he will have the Firaga Materia and Thundaga Materia…this sounds familiar. Ghost: That’s not all, after being forced to defeat his mentor Angeal in his Angeal Penance form before he passed on, Angeal passed his prized sword…The Buster Sword down to Zack. Ruby: It’s Amazing! The Buster Sword is classified as an enormous broadsword and from the tip to the handle is approximately five to six feet long; with a single-edged large blade approximately one foot wide and despite its size, Zack wields it quite easily. Ghost: but that all hails in comparison to Zack’s ultimate trump card, in Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, Zack has access to Limit Breaks HOWEVER unlike most they are instead called DMW otherwise known as Digital Mind Waves, this ability allows him to copy the Limit Breaks of people he’s met and the DMW is affected by Zack emotions and are a representation of his thoughts. Ruby: Zack has access to Several Limit Breaks from other characters such and those limits are Chain Slash, Rush Assault(Agneal), Lucky Star(Cissnei), Healing Wave(Areith) and Meteor Shots(Cloud) but his two strongest DMWs are the Apocalypse(Genesis) and Octaslash(Sephiroth) Limit Breaks. Ghost: If you think we’re done your wrong because during a mission to Nibleheim with Sephiorth and Cloud, Sephiroth learned about his true origins and went bat-shit insane. Ruby: Hey Language! Ghost: When did you turn into Captain America?Anyway after murdering everyone in the town and finding his “Mother” Jenova. Ruby: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!?!? Ghost: Zack had engaged Sephiroth in a fight but was eventually defeated and after Cloud had impaled Sephiroth and in return got stabbed himself and then overpowering him and throwing him into the life stream, He and Cloud were soon found by Professor Hojo and experiment on with Jenova cells. Ruby: The Jenova Cells greatly enhanced Zack’s physical abilities as he was able to dodge bullets being fired by Shinra Infantry men but not only dodged the bullets but caused them to hit each other and effortlessly overpower them when they engaged him in close combat. Ghost: and his endurance was off the charts, during his final stand(Starts to cry from remembering it but holds the tears back) after fighting multiple Shinra soldiers and being riddled with bullets despite being heavily injured, Zack was still able to fight on. (Cue Fullfilled Desire - Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core) Ruby: However…Zack is not perfect as he was not able to defeat a hologram of Sephiroth when he was a SOLDIER 2nd class and when lost to the real Sephiroth during the nibleheim incident when he was a SOLDIER 1st Class and while he is incredibly skilled…he was unfortunately gun downed by a Shinra Infantrymen. Ghost: (Starts crying) Ruby: Ghost…are you crying? Ghost: No! I’m not *Sniffs* crying! (Tries to stop crying but fails). Ruby: (Shrugs in confusion) Um…Anyway Zack is definitely a Hero to be remembered. Zack: The price of freedom is steep. Embrace your dreams and, whatever happens, protect your honor…as SOLDIER! Come and get it! DEATH BATTLE Ghost: All right, it looks like the combatants are set! Ruby: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! ---- ::::::::::::: Gifnora Forest (Cue Under the Apple Tree - Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core) ' Zack Fair is walking through the forest, with an unconscious Cloud on his back. Zack: Man…where are we? Zack walks over to a nearby tree and sets Cloud down by it, he takes out his phone to find out where he is however before he could, he is interrupted by a rumbling noise. Zack: Huh? Suddenly an Earth Dragon erupts from the ground and lets out a roar; Zack quickly grabs Cloud and jumps out of the way as the Earth Dragon brings its claws down in attempt to crush them. Zack: What the heck is that?! Zack lands next to a sets tree and sets Cloud down against and quickly runs away from him and the Earth Dragon follows Zack ignoring the unconscious Cloud. ---- Zack reaches an open area and stops running quickly turning around to face the approaching Earth Dragon and unsheathes the Buster Sword. The Earth Dragon lets out another roar and swipes at Zack but he quickly dodges and swings the Buster Sword and cuts the Danger Beasts arm off. Zack lands behind it and turns around to look at the Earth Dragon and the Danger Beast does the same and lets out a roar. Zack: Alright! Zack Fair is on the job! The Danger Beast lets out another roar and Zack was about to charge at it but paused when heard multiple slashing sounds and the Earth Dragon soon collapsed. Zack looks and sees none other than Tatsumi, with a dormant Incursio drawn standing on the dead Danger Beast. Tatsumi: Huh, Déjà Vu... Tatsumi Looks over and sees Zack with the Buster Sword drawn still. Tatsumi: Hey! You alright? Zack backs away a bit, keeping the Buster Sword ready in the event he is attacked. Zack: Who are you? Are you with Shinra? Tatsumi: Shinra? I don't know what that is but you don't look from around here. Tatsumi Jumps down from on top of the Earth Dragon’s corpse and points his sword in Zack’s direction. Tatsumi: Who are you? Zack doesn’t respond and instead tries to take out his Cell Phone however he cannot find it and realizes he dropped it when the Earth Dragon appeared. Zack looks back at Tatsumi and notices his right eye was red with a cross slit pupil. '(Cue Yami o Kiru - Akame Ga Kill! ) ''' Zack: I don’t know if you're telling the truth or not but I’m not taking any chances. Zack puts his hand out and fires a fireball at Tatsumi however Tatsumi quickly jumps out of the way and it hits the corpse of the Earth Dragon, Tatsumi lands and quickly charges at Zack with the SOLDIER 1st class doing the same, Both Zack and Tatsumi swings they’re swordsand they clash causing their blades to lock. '''Announcer: Fight! Tatsumi breaks the clash and swings his sword however Zack quickly blocks and jumps back firing another fireball at Tatsumi but he jumps out of the way and runs towards with Zack firing one fireball after another however Tatsumi dodges them. Zack lands back on the ground and Tatsumi reaches him thrusting his sword forward however Zack side stepped and swung the Buster Sword but Tatsumi quickly blocks it but is sent flying back from Zack who quickly leaps into the air. Tatsumi looks up and quickly jumps out of the way as Zack came back down stabbing the Buster sword in the spot where Tatsumi was standing. Zack pulled tried to pull the Buster sword out of the ground but couldn’t…it was stuck! Zack: Aw come on! Tatsumi saw Zack struggling with his sword and quickly charged at him, Zack saw this and stopped trying to remove the Buster sword in order to focus on his opponent. Tatsumi thrusted his sword forward however Zack side stepped and grabbed him by the wrist. Zack proceeded to throw Tatsumi over his shoulder sending the assassin crashing into a tree and dropping Incursio, Zack quickly charged at Tatsumi who was slowly getting back up. Zack tried to punch Tatsumi however his opponent quickly side stepped and jumped back away from Zack, the SOLDIER quickly ran at Tatsumi and threw another punch however Tatsumi side stepped again and sweep kicked Zack causing him to fall forward but Zack quickly lands on his hands and pushes launching himself towards Tatsumi. Zack spins around and kicks at Tatsumi who blocks but gets knocked back and Zack begins glowing as a gold aura appears around him. Rush Assault Zack charges at Tatsumi and delivers multiple blows to him before jumping back and then flying towards Tatsumi and crashing into him knocking the assassin away and tumbling onto the ground next to his Incursio. Zack quickly runs towards the buster sword and pulls out of the ground and looks in Tatsumi’s direction only to put his hand out. Tatsumi: (Thinking) Shit! I’m gonna have to use it! Zack fires several Fire balls at Tatsumi as he stands holding his sword. Tatsumi: INCURSIO!! The fire balls hit Tatsumi and hitting him causing a small explosion of fire, Zack puts the Buster sword back on his back and begins walking away however he stops when he hears something roaring behind him and he quickly unsheathes the Buster Sword from his back and spins around to the source of the noise only to see it’s coming from where Tatsumi was standing. The smoke cleared to reveal this weird looking armor hovering Tatsumi with the face of a dragon as it lets out a roar, multiple chains appear around Tatsumi and soon a of flash red light comes from Tatsumi. The red light final went away and Zack saw Tatsumi wearing some type of armor while holding a large spear, Tatsumi spun the spear before pointing it at Zack. Zack: Whoa… (Cue On the Verge of the Assault - Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core) Tatsumi charged forward and thrusted Neuntote forward however Zack swung the Buster Sword knocking it out the way however Tatsumi quickly spins around and delivers a powerful kick to Zack’s chest knocking the 1st Class SOLDIER back and crashing through one of the trees. Zack slowly got up and spat out some blood, he looked around for Tatsumi only to see he was gone, Zack quickly looked up to see Tatsumi in the air. Zack quickly blocks a powerful blow from the Armored Assassin breaking the ground beneath them. Zack pushes Tatsumi back and fires a blast of electricity at Tatsumi and it hits him however nothing happens, Zack quickly fires several fireballs at Tatsumi but Tatsumi simply swings Neuntote and blocks them all. Zack quickly leaps forwards and swings his sword and connects however it doesn’t even scratch and instead bounces off and sends Zack stumbling back. Zack: Huh?!?! Zack looks at the Buster Sword and then at Tatsumi buts much to his shock, he was gone. Zack quickly looks around for his opponent but still couldn’t find him. Zack: Where did he go? Zack looks forward and see’s Tatsumi appear right infront of him. Tatsumi: Right in front of you! Tatsumi swings Neuntote at Zack however Zack quickly blocks it using the Buster Sword but much to his shock, Tatsumi let’s go of the spear and pulls his arm back. Tatsumi: Got You! Tatsumi punches Zack hard in the chest causing Zack to cough up blood and sends him crashing into the forest and through several trees, Tatsumi picks up Neuntote. Tatsumi: I can’t believe that worked a second time... ---- (Music Stops) Zack is seen flying from out of the forest and falls in a ravine, Zack slowly gets up and coughs up some blood, he stabs the Buster Sword into the ground to help him stand. Zack: Okay...didn’t see that one coming… Zack quickly stands up straight and holds his hands together as two green orbs of light circle around him. Healing Wave In a flash of green light, Zack is fully healed and quickly picks the buster sword up, he hears a crashing noise behind him and turns around to see none other than Tatsumi still wearing Incursio and with Neuntote in hand. (Cue Controlling the Iron Beast - Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core) Zack fired two fireballs at Tatsumi and charged forward, Tatsumi blocked the fireballs and Zack quickly slashed Tatsumi across the chest however it didn’t work, Zack quickly rolled to the side as Tatsumi thrusted Neuntote forward in an attempt to impale Zack. Zack quickly fires another fireball sending and this time Tatsumi was unable to defend against it as the fireball hit him and sent him crashing into the wall, Tatsumi fired three more Fireballs hitting Tatsumi again and exploding embedding him in the wall. Chain Slash Zack swings the Buster Sword and slashes Tatsumi multiple times before quickly thrusting the Buster sword forward in attempt to impale Tatstumi however the sword instead upon hitting him scrapes against the armor and hits the wall. Tatsumi manages to get free and kicks Zack however he quickly blocks using the buster sword getting sent into a wall, Zack quickly recovers and leaps in the air as Tatsumi charges forward and punches the wall causing it crack and break. Zack: (Thinking) None of this is working...I need to kick things up a notch! Tatsumi jumps after Zack and delivers a powerful punch to the SOLDIER 1st Class Knocking him into the air, Tatsumi leapt after him and upon reaching him swung Nuentote repeatedly while Zack quickly managed to block all Tatsumi’s attacks and swings it downward knocking Zack down onto the ground. Tatsumi looks up only to be hit with a fireball and crashes back down on the ground, Tatsumi gets up only to see Zack raising the Buster Sword. Octoslash Zack charges forwards at Tatsumi and upon reaching the assassin slashes him repeatedly with the sword before leaping into the air and falls back down slashing Tatsumi and knocking him back, Zack looks at Tatsumi however he becomes frustrated when he see’s that none of his attacks aren’t showing any sign of damage. Zack: Crap! Tatsumi quickly charges forward and swings Nuentote, Zack manages to block it but barely and Tatsumi continues swinging his weapon with Zack barely managing to dodge it before Tatsumi swings Neuntote at Zack feet however Zack quickly jumps and avoids it only to be uppercutted by Tatsumi into the air. Zack quickly recovers and readies the buster sword as a light green aura appears around him and the blade of the Buster Sword begins glowing orange, Tatsumi leaps into the air after Zack. Meteor Shot Zack: Alright, here comes the big one! Zack swings the Buster Sword and launches multiple meteors at Tatsumi. Tatsumi: Shit! Tatsumi quickly dodges some of the Meteor’s but when he reaches the last one he punches it and destroys it however it explodes sending him crashing back down to the ground. Zack: This ends now! Apocalypse Zack waved his hand and a large red sigil appears beneath Tatsumi, he quickly gets up and sees the sigil under him and his eyes widen. Zack: You're through! A light green light appears in Zack hands and he raises it in the air, Multiple lightning bolts strike the sigil as well and Tatsumi before an explosion erupts from the sigil engulfing Tatsumi in it as he let out a yell in agony. Zack landed back on the ground and let out a heavy sigh, Zack looked at the destruction he had caused during the fight. ZacK: Better get going… Zack began walking away however he heard something coming from behind him and turned around only to be impaled by Neuntote, Zack coughed up blood as he dropped the buster sword and fell to his knees. He looked too over and saw the smoke caused from his attack clear to see Tatsumi who had thrown Neuntote still standing however Incursio was heavily damaged. Tatsumi limped over to Zack however before he could reach him, Tatsumi fell over. Zack was unable to do anything as he felt the life fade away from him, Tatsumi looked over as Zack soon slouched forward as the life finally left him. Tatsumi: You're....done... Announcer: K.O!!! Incursio deactivated returning to its sword form however the right side of Tatsumi’s face was covered with scales and looked more dragon-like and his right looked like a claw. Akame soon showed up along with Leone who was holding an unconscious Cloud, Leone walks over to Tatsumi and Picks him before walking away with both of them while Akame walks over to Zack’s body and simply stares at it before picking up the Buster Sword and walking away. Conclusion (Cue Liar Mask (English Cover) - Akame Ga Kill!) ''' Ruby: Ghost? You okay? '''Ghost: Yeah...I'm fine… Ruby: Alright…In the first stage of the fight both Zack and Tatsumi were believe it or not equals. Ghost: Both were equally skilled swordsman, both excelled at Hand-to-hand combat, both were possibly equally experienced, etc. Ruby: The only thing Zack really had going for him was that he was more agile and had more destructive capacity. Ghost: At that point Zack could have won the fight however once Incursio activated...that's when things went into Tatsumi's favor. Ruby: Once Incursio was activated, Tatsumi outclassed Zack in everything except destructive power. Ghost: Also the Buster Sword wasn't much help either as only other Teigu could piece Incursio and unfortunately the Buster Sword is not a Teigu. Ruby: The only thing Zack had left was his Materia and Limit Breaks but...they weren't that useful either as Incursio could endure all of it. Ghost: Keep in mind, if Tatsumi hadn't activated Incursio...then outcome would have been different. Ruby: Zack just couldn't get past Incursio's defense. Ghost: The Winner is Tatsumi! Category:Blog posts Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Square Enix' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Sword vs. Pole-arm' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles